love me back today
by lolitachilito
Summary: well is about pirates. kyoyax nile and more pairings as the story moves forwards yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

I was running as fast as my feet could take me, i was running from the small village i grew in, the village that held my childhood memories, the village that was now consumed in blood red flames, and I could hear the screams of the villagers.

I keep running until I felt that I was being grabbed by the shirt and throw hardly against the sandy floor.

"He he well look at you, you're the type of boy captain kyoya-sam like, you will make a nice present"

Before I could replay the pirate kick me hard in the stomach making everything go black.

…..

I slowly opened my eyes, my stomached hurt like hell.

"Where the hell I'm I" I took a lock to the room I was in, it looked more like a jail, everything was dirty the floor was covered in water and oh my god is that a corpse?

"So you are awake, I'm glad I didn't kill you with that kick"

I turn around almost instantly to see the pirate who had capture me. The guy was tall and fat, he had purple hair and brown eyes, from what I could see in the dark he was wearing a white shirt and red pants with black shoes, and he also had a tattoo of a bull in his arm.

"Let me get out I need to go back to my village"

"Ha-ha, that's impossible, were in the boat, the famous crew wild fang"

My blood turn cold, god how I hate my luck, wild fang had the most dangerous pirates, and their captain was deadly and cold as snow, yet nobody has seeing his appearance, since nobody survives a battle against him. The only two persons that are now to survive his deadly sword are captain ginka hagane and captain ryuga, more known as captain dragon emperor, nobody has seeing them either.

"What did you do with my village?" I weakly asked.

"We burned down, you should be grateful that I decided not to kill you. You seem like a good present for captain".

Before I could replay do that, the pirate grab me by the arm and took me out of the dirty room in a rough way, I could see that this looked a lot like a prison, everything was dark, and there were some stairs that led up and there was numerous rooms for prisoners.

We went up the stairs, me fighting all the time of course, and he finally open a door that led to the deck I could see that was night time, the sky was a lovely midnight blue telling me that it was quite late, the sea looked completely black, the stars were shining.

We finally arrived to what seemed like the very back of the boat and the most private area, there was a door, a door that put one of the houses of my village in shame, the door looked like really good quality wood and in the wood was a drawing of a lion, standing with all his pride on a rock, showing that he was the king of the jungle.

The pirate knocked on the door 3 times before saying "captain kyoya-sam I have something for you"

There was a long silence before we heard "came in benkey"

So this pirate name was benkey.

Benkey open the door and throw me in roughly to the floor, I landed with a small "tud" in my bum, when I open my eyes and looked to the captain I was shocked to what I was seeing.

The captain was tall, his body was well defined, his hear was green and long, his eyes were a beautiful blue, sea blue, but had two scars in for of "T" under each eyes. He was wearing white shirt .with dark green almost black pants, he was wearing a long captain cape, he had golden rings in each finger and had a lion tattoo in his chest. There was a desk in the room and I could see a black hat with white feathers.

My eyes meet his ad I realized that he was looking at me up and down; I couldn't help but feel self-conscious about my body.

"benkey get out" I heard him said in a deep voice.

Benkey left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Get up" he asked me, well more like command me.

I slowly got up and look at him at the eyes, captain kyoya muttered something under his breath, before slowly starting walking around me, I felt like a mouse in his last moments of life, my heart was beating to the point where it hurt and kyoya was the cat, well more like the lion.

Out of nowhere kyoya grabbed me by the waist and throw me into a bed ( boy was I being throw a lot today) and climbed on top of me, he suddenly kissed me taking the opportunity to put his tongue on my mouth when I gasped in surprise. I thought about biting him, but kyoya suddenly grasped my arms in a warning signal (how the hell did he know what I was going to do).

He separated himself from me.

"Look Egyptian bird, I'm going to make you mine the easy way or the rough way, so with one do you choose? what's your name?"

"Nile" I replied almost immediate.

"Okay Nile kiss me back" he commanded, and he kissed me back with such a passion that was hard not to kiss back.

…..

So guys tell me what you think =) sorry for my bad grammar.

Love

Lolita


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello dear readers I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**I'm being working a lot in the next chapters of this story and the story kyoya x Nile, I must confess that I completely lost inspiration for the story but the inspiration is coming back slowly.**_

_**Also I wanted to thank the reader **__**jerissa, I apologize but I want to keep "love me back today" rating T but I'm completely open to the idea of making a story about kyoya and nile rating M, just give me some time to write one, since I'm pretty busy witch college and homework.**_

…

"Hey nile wake up"

I keep hearing someone calling me, but I just ignored it and snuggled more in the pillows.

"Come on nile wake up, kyoya send me to give you some food and new clothing"

When I heard the name "kyoya" the events of last night came crashing back at me, I snapped my eyes open and looked up to the person who was speaking to me.

The boy looked younger than me and had an obvious similar appearance to kyoya, he had green hair and blue eyes, but this boy didn't have a muscular body like kyoya, the boy's body was slimmer and more delicate. He was wearing a gypsy yellow shirt and black pants he had black boots like kyoya's but his boots had hills on them. The boy also had a golden earing in his right ear.

"Hello" you could see that I was nervous, it didn't take a genius to guess that kyoya and this boy were related.

"Ha-ha relax I'm not going to do anything to you, look kyoya send you some food and new clothing"

The boy gave some fruit and orange juice; he also gave me a green gypsy shirt witch black pants and black boots.

"Thanks, what's your name "

"I'm kakeru, kakeru tategami, kyoyas younger brother" his eyes softened "I hope my brother wasn't to rough witch you"

My face went a deep red color, last night was my first time and out of fear I told kyoya that, the bastard only smirked and said he was going to be gentle, witch surprisingly he did kept his promise.

Before I replied kakeru started talking again.

"Eat your food and put the new clothes on, I'll come back in 20 minutes to explain what's your work and your position in this crew"

"Wait a second kid I'm not planning on becoming a filthy pirate"

Kakeru eyes hardened witch the words "filthy" and "kid" then he said " well I'm sorry but you became a pirate when my brother choose you as his lover".

And witch that kakeru closed the door behind him.

…

True to his word kakeru came back 20 minutes later and took a seat next to me in the king sized bed.

Before he could start talking I asked:

"I'm I ever going back to my village" I said softly, he must have notice the sadness in my voice because his blue eyes softened once more.

"I'm sorry Nile but you're never going to be able to leave. You see in a crew the pirate chooses 3 people who must be loyal to him at any costs. The 3 people who are choosing must be: one his best friend, second someone that chare's the same routes the same blood, and third someone who holds his heart."

"In this case benkey is my brothers best friend they now each other way before I was even born, kyoya knows that benkey is right behind him making Shure nobody will stab him in the back. The second is me I'm the one who chare's the same routes as him, kyoya and I came from the same place and now each other pretty damn well I'm kyoya's left hand. The one that holds my brother heart is you, you're the first one between all the people who kyoya has laid that he doesn't through into the water witch the sharks, you're his right hand. Is not only in this crew, this is a pirate's code, every single captain that exists shares the same code and if any of the 3 chosen ones dares to leave or break the code the penalty is death by his own captain.

….

_**Well I really hope you liked it; I'm trying to develop a plot in this story meaning that the story would be long; I want that the story have some adventures, some drama, and make things a bit different.**_

_**Sorry for my bad grammar.**_

_**Love **_

_**Lolita.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello dear readers I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**_

…_**..**_

I was watching the blue sea; kakeru was right next to me. After explaining me that I was kyoya's lover and the whole loyal thing, kakeru showed me the boat. The only persons in the crew who have private rooms are kyoya, benkey and kakeru, me being kyoya's lover; I have to share a room with him.

I want to learn from kyoya, were he comes from, who was he before he became such a powerful pirate, why did he become a pirate. Why became a pirate? why live such a dangerous life, why became a killer. I want to learn from him but that doesn't change the fact that I'm planning to scape when I have the chance.

"Why you and kyoya became pirates"

For a second kereru's eyes became a darker shade of blue.

"I'm not the one to tell you, why don't you ask your lover?"

"I'm not his lover"

"Ha-ha that's what you think"

….

Night finally came and kakeru told me to go back to kyoya's room, he had to go and prepare since we were arriving in to "la perla". I was nervous to confront kyoya I haven't spoken to him since last night.

Now that I was alone in the room I could really pay attention to what was in it.

The bed was king sized and had white sheets, blue pillows, there was a desk that had more than one map open. In the other side of the room there was a small table with two chairs. The walls of the room were cover by paintings of lions and wolfs.

I ran my hand through one of the paintings that had a lion on it.

"Do you like it?"

I turn around to see kyoya staring at me, he wore the same clothing of yesterday but he was using his green cape.

"The lion one the most powerful animals, the elegance and ferocity they have is just incredible"

My green ayes turn cold.

"But they have a cold heart, they kill with no mercy and they take whatever they want."

Kyoya smiled at me not one of those smiles that hold arrogance, a true smile.

" but protects those who will give their loyalty to him, I protect those who stand by me, give me your loyalty, stay with me forever like kakeru and benkey and in exchange I will give you a life full of adventure and my protection."

Before I could reply there was a knock in the door.

"Captain kyoya we have arrived to la perla"

"Okay" kyoya told the person and turn to look at me.

"Nile you are coming with me"

He took my hand and we started getting off the boat, when we were off the boat I saw kakeru in the distance giving orders to one of the pirates in the crew.

"What are we doing in this place kyoya?" my green ayes turn to look at him.

"I have a meeting with an old rival"

"A rival?"

"Stay here with benkey" with that kyoya walked away.

"Who's the rival?" I asked benkey.

"Captain ginga hagane"

…..

_**Hope you liked it **_

_**I'm so sorry for the bad grammar = (I wrote this is a hurry, my dad is going to take the computer from me =(**_

_**Love **_

_**Lolita.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys I made this in a hurry, am being very busy lately, homework just comes in piles and my teacher is a real ass, please forgive my bad grammar.**_

We were all gathered in a dark room, there was a round wooden table. Kyoya was seated in the front, kakeru and benkey were seated in his left side, and I was seated in his right side.

"Typical from ginga to be taking his time, how dare he make wait captain kyoya"

"Stop complaining big guy, I have a headache"

"I don't receive orders from you, kakeru"

Before kyoya could snap at them, the door opened, revealing the legendary captain ginga hagane. Captain Ginga hagane was one of the few captains to be able to defeat kyoya, the other one being captain ryuga. It was an understanding to say that I was surprise. Captain Ginga hagane was not what I was expecting, he was smaller than kyoya, his hair was between a sunset orange and red, his eyes were a golden color and he was wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants, his long jacket was a sky blue color with some white. Behind him came a boy with golden and brown hair, reddish eyes, he was wearing a red shirt, gray pantaloons and black boots. Two other boys entered the room, the first one had black hair with white tips, he had brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt with black pants and gray boots, the second one was the shortest in the room, he had green hair and big brown eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt and gray pants.

Ginga sat down the other side of the table, facing kyoya. The guy with golden and brown hair sat in his right was the other two sat in his left.

"Ha-ha kyoya is so good to see you again, how are you? Oh and who's the new guy?"

"Ginga his name is Nile he is my right hand and lover"

My face went completed red, damn kyoya and his bluntness. I could see that gingas eyes were wide in shock, but he recover quickly.

"Ah nice to meet you, am ginga" he said while he grab my hand.

"Err nice to meet you"

"Hey what about us? Don't we not exist, how dare you not ask my awesome name, me the number one pirate in the world" the guy with black hair said loudly, too loudly, something told me that he and I won't be getting along.

"Oh right, Nile the guy with golden hair is sora, he is my lover, the one with green hair is kenta and the idiot one over there is masamune"

I looked at them, sora was blushing, masamune was glaring at ginga and kenta was waving at me.

"Ginga you said in your letter that you needed to talk to me about something important" said kyoya finally speaking and taking the red haired pirate attention from me.

"Ha-ha kyoya at least ask how am I doing"

"GINGA!"

"Okay okay, no need to glare or shout" gingas golden eyes with usually had a playful glow to them turn serious and with the words he said I could feel how the tension in the room increased.

"Its ryuga"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey dear readers, hope your all doing okay. So I decided to post the new chapter a bit sooner because I felt slightly guilty of the last chapter, I just think it was too short, this one is a bit longer.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Sorry for my bad grammar**_

…_**.**_

_**Kyoya**_

"What about ryuga"

"A month ago I saw him, like always we fought, like always there was no outcome, but before he returned to his boat he told me a legend, the legend of the Atlantis"

"Idiot, the Atlantis is only a legend"

"Benkey shut up" I said as I glared to him. Everyone who knew ryuga was aware that he didn't do things without a purpose, if he told ginga about the Atlantis it's more likely that he wants us involved.

"Continue"

"As I was saying ryuga told me about the Atlantis of how it was a magnificent city and the normal legend, but he also told me new details, ryuga is being trying to get to the Atlantis for 3 years now, when he meet tsubasa it turn out that tsubasa also had information of the Atlantis. One, there's a way to get to the Atlantis, the legend says that the atlantes sunk to the bottom of the ocean, with is true, but apparently tsubasa is aware of a cave that lead under the ocean and into the Atlantis. Second, apparently in the Atlantis there's this holy water and that if you drink it something great will happen."

By the time ginga finish talking my interest was already awoken, I looked over to Nile, his beautiful green eyes were glowing with curiosity, but there was something that was still bothering me"

"okay, but how can we trust tsubasa, allowed me to remind you that tsubasa has only being with ryuga for 3 months, he tried to escape multiple times."

"Well kyoya I am 90% Shure that tsubasa has become ryugas lover, when I saw ryuga he seemed quite overprotective of him, not to mention of how close they were"

"I see, well how exactly can we get to that cave?"

"Ryuga wants to see us, he will give us more details, and he said that he will see us in exactly one month time in Denmark"

"Why is he giving us all of this information, he's being 3 years after the Atlantis, why shared all this with us"

"I don't know, to make it more interesting I guess, but he did mention something with only having the captains and the 3 chosen, so you will have to tell your crew to leave, I already told my crew that they had to stay in Denmark, when I saw ryuga the only ones that were in his boat, were tsubasa,ryuto and yu. So I'm guessing that he told his crew to leave, that's why I also think that tsubasa has become a pirate."

When ginga mention "ryuto" kakerus eyes became even brighter, something that ginga, Nile, sora and I notice.

"Okay kyoya was a pleasure speaking to you and I would love to continue with our little gossip but is one in the morning I'm tired, Nile a pleasure to meet you, I will see all of you in Denmark. Sora, masamune, kenta come let's head back to the boat."

"Benkey and Nile you two go to the boat, I have to speak with kakeru first"

Kakeru gave me a confused look, ginga gave me a glare, sora and Kenta gave kakeru an almost pitiful look and kakeru glared at them in return.

When everybody when back to their respective boats, kakeru turn to look at me.

"What do you need bro?"

"Don't friking play I "don't know game", you know why I need to talk to you. I want you to brake and forget any type of relationship you have with ryuto."

Kakeru suddenly tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about brother; ha-ha did you hit yourself or something?"

"kakeru you idiot, everybody knows about your little love making with ryuto, ginga knows, sora knows, Kenta knows, I'm pretty damn Shure tsubasa figure it out by know, hell even Nile sensed your wave of happiness when ginga said ryutos name, listen to me kakeru because I'm only going to say this once, you swore loyalty to me, you can't be with ryuto, brake to code and ill brake you"

With that kyoya left the room.

_**kakeru**_

I stayed there, I had a lot in my mind, I could feel the levels of stress rising, I could feel the tension in my body and finally the salty tears making their way across my face.

"Love or family."

…

_**Nile**_

I slowly opened my green eyes, I turn to look next to me, kyoya wasn't there. Last night he had arrive in a really bad mood and he simply lay next to me and went to sleep.

When I went to the deck I saw the sun shining, the blue sea looked beautiful, it was probably around 9 in the morning. I turn to look at kyoya giving orders, benkey working with kakeru, but kakeru eyes were somehow off, he seemed in deep thoughts, he had dark circles under his eyes. I

Felt a strong arm grab me by the waist with pull me out of my own thoughts.

"Good morning"

Good morning kyoya"

He seemed in a much better mood now that was good.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No"

"Go and tell kakeru to guide you to the kitchen"

Kyoya gave me a kiss goodbye and I headed towards kakeru.

"Kakeru could to take me to the kitchen"

…..

"kakeru?"

…...

"kakeru!"

…

"Hey kakeru, pay attention" I heard the shout from benkey.

Kakeru turn to look at me with confusion.

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"Could you take me to the kitchen?"

"Oh, Shure"

….

After breakfast I went into exploring the boat more, this time I was alone, kakeru was too busy daydreaming, kyoya giving orders and benkey, well benkey is too loud for my liking.

_**Guys im sorry for my bad grammar =(**_

_**And know im going to the library to do homework.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nile**_

It had being two weeks since the reunion with ginga. We were in our way to Denmark and everything seemed to be going well, the ship was stable there was enough food for 3 months. Kyoya had lefth his crew behind in the island, everything was good but not perfect, there was a lot of tension between kyoya and kakeru, benkey wouldn't stop glaring at kakeru and the curiosity was killing me, but my curiosity wasn't all about what happen between kyoya and kakeru, there was also their past, I want to know what made kyoya became a pirate.

…

I was Laing down in the bed; I was already used to sleeping in the same bed as him. I could feel the green haired man trail his lips up and down my neck, living marks, I had a bite mark in my right shoulder. Kyoya was possessive….

"Kyoya how did you became a pirate"

"Mm why a question like that? Just enjoy the moment"

I took a seating position; I looked at my lover in the face, green eyes staring into deep blue eyes.

"I want to know, tell me, you say in your lover but I barely know you in a personal way, besides I told you all about my life when you asked."

Kyoya looked at me, his face held a serious look"

"Our father was a pirate, kaoru tategami; he was a feared and respected pirate. In one of his adventures he meet my mother, Luna, my mother was a married woman, but that didn't stop them from falling in love, my father would always go to visit her in a secret garden. A year later I was born. the husband of my mother had no clue that his wife was cheating on him so he was so happy to have a baby son, the man believe with all his heart that I was his blood and father never interfered with anything, the life of a noble is better than the life of a pirate. Two years later kakeru was born yet again the husband of my mother was fooled thinking that kakeru was his son too. Kakeru and I were named with similar names to our father. It was a request from him to my mother. Everything was going fine, we were growing as nobles, they had planned even our future, I was going to married a woman named hikaru, a princess. My brother was too married a boy named king from a warrior family. Secrets cannot be kept forever. The husband of my mother found out the truth, he send a whole army to capture my father and kill him, my mother was sentence to the stake for adultery. That man had also plans for kakeru and I, he was going to kill me and force kakeru to become a slave in his house. When I had the first chance I grabbed kakeru and we escaped, bankey had helped us to scape. Benkey came from a noble family that owned a really famous restaurant; I meet him because my mother knew his mother. We all joined a crew and I became their captain."

I was shocked to hear that, but what else was I expecting, every person that becomes a pirate tends to have a not so pretty past.

"I'm sorry"

"So can we know continue what we had started?"

"No wait, what happen with that girl, hikaru?"

Kyoya smirked. "My beautiful Nile, there's no need to worry" and he kissed me.

…

_**Kakeru**_

I was in the deck of the ship, after two weeks of so much thinking I had reached my decision. Kyoya was my brother and I care about him but love blinds, I love ryuto, ryuto loves me, I could still feel how his strong arms held me, how he kissed me, the day he promised to love and protect me.

I looked up to the dark sky. There was no moon, no stars.

"Mother know I understand why you did what you did, love makes you do stupid things, but we are nothing without it"

I smiled, a sad smile, tears were running down my face. The wind started to blow and the waves became less violent, providing a small amount of comfort.

"Sorry kyoya my brother."

_**Sorry for my bad grammar guys. =(**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Lolita.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nile**_

We were arriving to the Danish shore; the meeting with captain ryuga was tonight. Captain Ginga, masamane, sora and Kenta weren't here yet, much to my captain pleasure. When I got off the ship I couldn't help but shiver at the immense coldness that was this place.

"Kakeru am going to give you some money for you to buy some jumpers for Nile. Buy yourself one; you'll catch a cold if you keep walking around in that gypsy shirt"

"Yes captain"

Captain? Since when does kakeru call his brother captain? I turned around and thanked kyoya and then followed kakeru. We went to various places. At the end we bought 3 jumpers, a white one, a black one and a yellow one. Kakeru kept with the black one.

"HEY NILE, KAKERU!"

_**Masamune**_

We just arrived to Denmark, and almost immediately ginga got out of the ship and went to talk to kyoya. I was bored out of my mind; maybe I should look for Kenta and challenge him to a battle.

"Hey sora have you seeing Kenta, I want to fight him"

"No, I have not seeing him, but it doesn't matter because ginga wants us to look for Nile and kakeru". I turned around to see ginga talking to kyoya. Kyoya looked exasperated and ready to hit him, while ginga was trying to calm him down.

Sora and I went to look for those two; we headed to the town center.

"Did you happen to hear what where they talking about?"

"No, probably about ryuga. "

I looked over to sora he seemed to be thinking a lot.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering about Nile and how he seems to make kyoya much happier"

"Yeah I know. When ginga and I first saw kyoya he seemed like a tornado, nobody could stopped him, not even his brother. Kyoya was merciless and didn't care much about other people, but know even when he doesn't show it, he is a bit kinder and smiles a bit more."

"That's good to hear, but I wonder about ryuto and kakeru."

"Hey look his kakeru and Nile!"

"HEY NILE, KAKERU"

We run to where the two pirates where.

"Hello kakeru, Nile how have you being?"

"Were fine sora" the green eyed pirate answered.

"He-he Nile is that a hickey?" I couldn't help but ask when I saw the red marking.

Niles face went completely red.

"Masamune don't bug him, what about if we all go to have some lunch?"

"That is a good idea sora"

_**Sora**_

We were all seated in a small restaurant waiting for our orders.

"Hey sora how did you became a pirate?"

"Mm why do you ask kakeru" I fixed my red eyes in the green haired boy.

"I was just wondering, I mean you and I have known each other for quite some time"

"My mother, Alice, worked as a servant for a noble family. My mother was two months pregnant when she was accused of stolen some jewelry. Of course the accusations were false and I really don't know why she was falsely accused. All I know is that Alice went to jail. I was born there and the police men that worked there took pity on her. She was allowed to keep me for two years, but when the two years passed I was force out of the jail, I had no family to go too, so I became a thief. One day I heard about pirates that were resting in the town, I easily made my way to the ship and got in it. I went to what appeared to be the captain´s room and started looking for gold. what I didn't realized is that ginga was there. I was pinned down to the floor and he was planning on killing me, but to my good luck ginga took interest in me, he said that he loved the colour of my eyes. I was first a prisoner there, but I slowly became one of them and soon enough ginga´s lover."

I looked over to kakeru and Nile, both seemed equally surprise.

Niles green eyes went to masamunes and asked.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Me? Ha-ha my story is not interesting at all. I was born in the same village as ginga, my father and his were pirates it was just natural that we would follow those steps."

Before Nile or kakeru could replay the waitress came and gave us our food. We all ate in silence.

"Hey Nile can you came with me to pay for the food"

"Yes of course sora"

_**Masamune**_

I watched as the green and red eyed pirates went to pay. I soon turn my brown gaze to kakeru.

"Kakeru what are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean" his blue eyes turned cold as he glared at me. But I wasn't scared, not of him.

"About you and ryuto"

"Don't worry about me, I have everything under control"

"I hope so kakeru, I really do, your one of my best friends, don't do anything stupid."

…

_**Sorry for my bad grammar guys.**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Lolita.**_


End file.
